How Could An Angel Break My Heart?
by Ma Junior
Summary: Bulma is reflecting on her relationship with Yamcha. and here's something original....YAMCHA DOESN'T CHEAT! In Chapter 2, Vegeta enters the scene, and Bulma and Vegeta's aquintenceship goes on the rocks.Discontinued
1. Part I : Pain

How Could an Angel Break My Heart  
  
by Ma Junior  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters of Dragon Ball Z or Toni Braxton's How Could An Angel Break my Heart  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I heard he sang a lullaby  
  
I heard he sang it from his heart  
  
When I found out thought I would die  
  
It was raining. The weather matched her feelings. Her first love, the man, she thought she would spend her life with, told her he had found some else.  
  
Because that lullaby was mine  
  
I heard he sealed it with a kiss  
  
He gently kissed he cherry lips  
  
That was a week ago. She never thought it would hurt her that bad. But she was wrong. It felt like he had taken a piece of her soul with him with the click of the door, when he left.  
  
I found it so hard to believe  
  
Because his kiss belonged to me  
  
*I should have seen it coming * she thought bitterly. *He was beginning to pull away ever since he was wished back, what a genius i am*....  
  
Flash back:  
  
*Just perfect* she smiled. She was wearing a midnight blue, strapless dress, that flowed graciously down on the at her ankles. She applied little makeup. Ding Dong Her heart fluttered and butterflies formed in her stomach.  
  
She could hear Yamcha making small talk with her mother, complimenting on her garden. *What a sweet talker* she thought. She padded softly down the stairs. As she walked down the last stair her boyfriend and mother turned and gasped.  
  
" Oh dear, sweety look you beautiful" he mother gushed and hurried out of the room.  
  
Yamcha smiled a sad yet longing look at her. " You look like a lost goddess" he spoke softly and handed her a dozen white roses.  
  
"Yamcha, thier lovely, thank you" she smelled the tips. "Let me put them in a vase" she left and put them in water, and walked back in to find Yamcha sitting on the couch looking slightly defeated.  
  
"what's wrong" she said taking a seat next to him and snaked an arm around his waist.  
  
" It's hard to say" he sighed. Keeping his stare on the carpet in front of him.  
  
"hey, we have been together for this long, we can tell each other anything" she comforted.  
  
" Bulma, you are a wonderful person, a great scientist, and a better friend" he paused. She felt the tears coming to her eyes. " But things are not like they were when we were younger, we had the world and years ahead of us. I feel that we are not the same, the relationship we have is more like a friendship than anything else. I know I am not the one for you and I know he is out there."  
  
She was crying now. The armthat was around his waist dropped to her side. But she had to know why he was doing this. "Why" she croaked out.  
  
Yamcha sighed deeply, but continued, "I have found that someone, for me. I know it is selfish, but she makes me happy. She makes me feel different"  
  
She had not doubt in her mind that he did not cheat on her, he was not that kind of person, he was honest.  
  
She could not believe she would do this but it came out anyway. " Thank you" she managed.  
  
Yamcha looked at her wide eyed and unbelieving. "W-What"  
  
She smiled weakly, " I said thank you, for teaching me how the love, but I have one request" .  
  
Still shocked Yamcha answered, "Yea".  
  
She smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder saying, " maybe not now, but I want us to be friends, I don't want us to lose that".  
  
"Yes, thank you for understanding" he said, standing up. She stood next to him and gave him a final hug. He kissed her on the cheek and walked out of her house. Once the door was closed she collasped onto the floor in a heap. Sobbing.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
How could an Angel break my heart  
  
Why didn't he catch my falling star  
  
I wish i didn't wish so hard  
  
How could an Angel break my heart  
  
I memory still raw in her mind. Everytime she thought about it, it felt like putting salt in a new wound. * I wonder what she looks like* she thought miserably.  
  
I heard her face was white as rain  
  
Soft as a rose that blooms in May  
  
He keeps her picture in a frame  
  
And when he sleeps he calls her name  
  
I wonder if she makes hime smile  
  
The way he used to smile at me  
  
I hope she doesn't make him laught  
  
Because his laugh belongs to me  
  
* I hope she does make him happy, at least someone should be* she released a breath that she didn't know she was holding.  
  
How could an angel break my heart  
  
Why didn't he catch my falling star  
  
I wish i didn't so hard  
  
Maybe I wish our love apart  
  
How could an angel break my heart  
  
  
  
Her eyes felt for once, in the whole week dried out. She felt that her eyes could not cry anymore. But there was the sinking feeling in her stomach and the pain in her heart. She felt drained, not physically, but emotionally also.  
  
Oh, my soul is dying, it's crying  
  
I'm trying to understand  
  
Please help me  
  
She felt closed in by this feeling. Like a caged animal. Lost. She didn't know where to turn to. She didn't know if it will be 'normal' anymore and that is a terrible feeling. The comfort feeling being striped away. Then it hit her like a slap in the face. *He was comfortable. No changing*  
  
It was like a habit and she had grown to love him and found being with him was comfortable, that he would always be there.  
  
How could an Angel break my heart  
  
Why didn't he catch my falling stay  
  
I wish I didn't wish so hard  
  
Maybe I wished our love apart  
  
How could an angel break my heart  
  
The storm was beginning to clear up. The sun peeked through the clouds like a new hope. *Maybe I will find my One* she thought hopefully. Her mood seemed a little lightened by that sudden inspiration. With amazment she smiled and walked to the bathroom cleaned herself up, and walked downstairs, suddenly she was very hungry.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well there it is my first romance fic! Please review- flame it I don't care just wanna if anyone is reading it! Well IF you like it and want me to continue it, which by the way will be a Bulma/Vegeta fic. so if you like ya know review and if you don't well...review. thanx for reading! *wink*  
  
- Ma Junior 


	2. Part II : Boom

How Could an Angel Break My Heart : Part II  
  
By: Ma Junior  
  
Disclaimer: If I did own it, I would not be writing this would I?  
  
Enough people reviewed it to spawn a chapter 2......I'm So Greatful! Thanx!  
  
This is what happen last: Bulma was remebering her long-lasting relationship with Yamcha that just went down like the Titanic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
***********************************************************  
  
She sighed and rose. As she walked out of her room a feeling of dread dawned upon her. She pushed the feeling away and convinced herself it was only hunger.  
  
She dragged herself into the kitchen as her mother was making something to eat.  
  
" Oh, Hello dear, how are you feeling? Do you want something to eat? I just made these yummy cookies!" she giggled in the cheery voice she alwayed carried.  
  
" Um, no mom, thanks anyway. I will just make a sandwich." she said and she managed a weak smile.  
  
She walked to the cabnit and grabbed some contents.  
  
" Where is everyone, mom?" she asked curiosly as she made her sandwich.  
  
" Well you father is in the lab, working. Vegeta is in the gravity machine, you know the boy works himself an appitete, he-" Mrs. Breifs continued, but was cut off by a loud BOOM and the house shook voilently.  
  
" What the-" then relization dawned on Bulma ask she realized that is was the Gravity Room. She ran out the door into the yard, just in time to see the Gravity Machine crumble to the ground.  
  
Her eyes clouded as she ran over and started to dig franticly throught the rubble. Then something caught her eye. She turned her head to see a very damaged man trying to get out of the mess.  
  
She ran over and started to help him up, until he shoved her down, muttering something along the lines about " Baka Onna, I am not a child that needs pampering".  
  
But he stumbled and was about to fall flat on his face, until Bulma caught him in time. Just as she caught him, he lost consciencness.  
  
"Urgghh... he maybe small but he wieghs a ton" she complained. She drew in a deep breath and tugged him up that his arm was around her shoulder and her arm was around him. As she dragged him in she called her father, for help.  
  
Her father, heared the camotion, ran up the stairs. "What happened?" he questioned looking around.  
  
"Uhhh a little help here" he heard a voice coming from the hall way. He walked out to find his daughter looking flushed and sweating and a certain saiyjin prince leaning on her. He rushed to her side and took some of the weight off her.  
  
" Thanks dad, we have to get him into the rejuvination tank and fast" she hurried. They picked the prince up and carried what they could into the lab. Mr. Briefs stripped him while, Bulma worked the controls. Once Vegeta was in the tank, they relaxed.  
  
"What happen, sweetie" the doctor said looking at his daughters worried expersion.  
  
" I don't know. I was in the kitchen when it happen. Then when I went outside I found the gravity machine in pieces." the blue haired woman explained, with concern written across her face.  
  
Sensing this her father put a comforting arm around her and said, " He is going to be fine. He has been worse off than this I'm sure".  
  
" I know, dad. But it's just-. well I don't know. urrgghh it's so confusing." she growled out.  
  
The older man chuckled. " Well it's seems you have everything under control, I must go back to work. Call me if there is anything wrong" he said as her exited the room.  
  
She sighed and pulled over a chair, next to the machine she sat. *So much for something to eat* she thought as her belly rumbled. Of coarse she could go and get something to eat, but last time she left Vegeta in the tank and no one was in the room when he woke, he blew it up. Took four months to repair it.  
  
She rested her head agaist the tank and drifted to a somewhat peaceful sleep.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
She awoke to a loud beeping noise. She took in her surrounding ans relized she was in her lab and it was beeping because of the tank meaning it was finshed.  
  
She stood up and looked in the tank to find to coal eyes looking back at her. She smiled and shrugged.  
  
Walking over to the controls she shut down the machine and open the door. (A/N: In this story you do need to be naked to be in the tank, mind you so he is in his undergarments).  
  
She turned to find him, fully dressed, a few feet behind her, smirk in place. As soon as she saw the smirk, unleashed anger swelled up inside her, like a valcano ready to explode, loud and deadly. Her eyes narrowed. His swirked grew.  
  
She drew in a deep breath and readied herself for the scream she was going to inflicted upon her throat.  
  
" YOU COMPLETE MORON, YOU COULD HAVE KILLED YOURSELF. LET ALONE EVERYONE. BAKA SAIYJIN MEN AND THIER STUPID STRENGTH. ALL YOU ALL THINK ABOUT IS FIGHTING. MAN I REALLY WISH I HAD A FRYING PAN RIGHT NOW!" she screamed and stormed out of the room, with not room for a come back.  
  
He snarled and stomped right after her, into the kitchen.  
  
" So you decided to stop the water works and grace us with your pitiful presance, and sadly you picked me to scream at " he said with cold tone.  
  
She breathed in and out while saying, " 3 2 1, 1 2 3, what the hell is bothering me". She turned around and poked him in the chest and screamed, "YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH".  
  
Then, unexpectedly, he grabbed her hand and.........................  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************************  
  
He He, my first cliffy................ n e ways please review- flame or no! Thanks, another thanx for those who reviewed! *smiles widely*  
  
- Ma Junior 


End file.
